


Sister Awake

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya takes care of her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Rune. Title from the song of the same name by the Tea Party.

Ran is a ghost in his own body. He understands why Aya did it; he doesn't fight her, though he hates how she weakens herself to hold onto this much of him.

Then they kill Takatori, and still she won't let go.

"It's time, Aya," he whispers at her bedside. He feels exhausted, disconnected.

 _You have to stay._

"You know that's not possible. I died."

 _No! I saved you._

"I'm tired, Aya. It's time."

 _No._

He's pulled into darkness, soft, floating.

"I'll find a way," he thinks he hears his own voice say. "Rest."


End file.
